Goro
Goro (五郎 Goro, literally: "fifth son") is a waterbending bandit leader and the former slave master to Rai, Kala and Hiro. Following Rai's escape, Goro began to relentlessly hunt her down, becoming obsessed with "the one that got away", which was only exacerbated by the fact she was the Avatar. In his eyes, Rai was unique and that no one else could claim that they enslaved the Avatar. After executing a ploy in which he reunited with Rai in Ba Sing Se and manipulated her into publicly revealing herself as Avatar, Goro waited at one of his old campsites for Rai to come to him. It was his belief that Rai would value her anonymity more than her freedom and would willingly return to being his slave if it meant hiding from the world. The presence of Rai's friends did little to help her as he easily subdued Sati and Hiro before taking his time to molest and undress Rai. Before he could go further, he was taken by surprise and shot and killed by Takumi. Physical description Personality Goro was a twisted, sick psychopath as well as extremely confident, manipulative and egotistical. He believed that he could do whatever he wanted because he was strong and that there was no one powerful enough to stop him. Goro regularly exerted his will onto others, sometimes through the use of bloodbending, from which he gained a sick amusement. He enjoyed having people beneath his heel and manipulating them into doing what he wanted, whether it be through force or breaking their spirits until they are subservient. For this reason, he developed an obsession towards his personal slave, Rai, who appeared to be unbreakable no matter what he did to her or made her do. He gained pleasure from forcing his slaves to fight each other and torturing them and it is heavily implied that while he never got the chance to sleep with her, he did molest her and perhaps even use bloodbending to force her to perform other sexual acts on him. Since her escape, his obsession and lust for her only grew exponentially. However, it had not clouded his judgement or affected his cunning. Knowing she valued her anonymity from the world above all else, he was able to bait her into attacking him in the Avatar State publicly in Ba Sing Se, believing that since she had now exposed herself, she would come back to him willingly as the only way to keep hiding. He displayed just how cruel, sick and twisted he was by forcing Rai under his control while molesting and slowly undressing her, taking pleasure in his agonizingly slow pace and how it made her tremble. Abilities Powers *'Waterbending:' Goro was a master at waterbending, capable of expertly controlling any form of water into devastating attacks. He was skilled enough to draw water from not only plants, but even from humans. **'Icebending:' He was also a master at the subskill of icebending, in which he could freeze water into ice and vice versa. **'Bloodbending:' Of all his powers, Goro was a master of bloodbending, even without the presence of a full moon. He was capable of exerting his control over people with even the smallest of movements, such as only with his hand. *'Enhanced strength and durability' Skills *'Martial arts mastery:' Goro was a martial arts expert, having mastered many forms of waterbending as well as physical melee combat. *'Swordsmanship:' He was also well skilled with a sword. *'Whipmanship:' Goro was highly adept at using a whip as a weapon, usually one made of water with his waterbending. *'Intimidation:' Goro was no stranger in using fear and intimidation to get what he wanted, whether it be towards slaves or even his own men. Weaknesses *'Lack of water or moisture:' Due to waterbenders' need for their bending element, Goro's bending abilities were at a disadvantage if he was in an environment that lacked water or moisture of any kind. Equipment *'Weapons and armor' Category:Fan Characters Category:Avatar characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:A to Z